A Memory from the Deceased
by WillYouEverLoveMeBlackinnon
Summary: I own nothing of Harry Potter. A series of short stories written from the different perspectives of the different Marauders friendship group, not all are to fit in with the actual Harry Potter Storylines as written by JK Rowling.
1. You're my Best Friends

_You're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend_

I remember when I first started Hogwarts when I was eleven, I remember leaving Tuney and her hating me, but I had my best friend Severus by my side. I first met James on our train ride to Hogwarts, I hated him and his accomplice Sirius immediately due to the fact they were awful to my best friend. After that train ride, I didn't see or interact with the likes of James Potter, Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew for months. I did however befriend Remus immediately. I could tell he was friends with the 'rag tag' group of boys but he wasn't like them at all. He was quiet and aspired to do great things even if he was ill a lot.

But now here I am in my final year of Hogwarts still friends with Remus, or as I now call him 'Mooney' and a new member of the 'rag tag' group of boys. Though they call themselves 'The Marauders' now. They think they're _so_ special.

Currently I'm sat in front of the fire in the Common Room trying my hardest to read the remaining pages of 'Advances Charms' but I admit I'm finding it impossible due to the fact it's nearly two thirty four in the morning and the four boys aren't back. James promised me he'd be back in the common room before midnight on school nights and even Remus promised to ensure James kept his promise. I couldn't rely on Sirius however to so much as say the word 'promise'. _I give up!_ Shutting and slamming the book onto the seat next to me fully aware I may wake the sleeping Marlene. I stand up to stretch my legs and crack my knuckles after the pressure I put on them holding the book. _I'll give them five more minutes before I go looking for them._ But at that I hear whispers, not from the stairs but from the entrance.

"Padfoot, _shut up!_ "

"Lily is going to kill me, and it's all because of you Sirius"

"How'd you figure that out Potter? Evans will be asleep so calm down"

"Boys… I hate to stop the fun but I believe Lily can hear us"

"Enlighten me ol' Mooney, how?"

"Turn around Sirius"

At that they immerged from under James' invisibility cloak, Peter crouched behind Sirius only visible because of his tuft of hair, Sirius who stood looking guilty tried to hide the guilt but failed miserably, a trait he only failed when in my presence. Remus stared at the detailing in the carpet which suddenly seemed the most amazing thing in the room and James looked anywhere but at me. I however stood unimpressed and quite frankly angry at the four boys that more often than not I felt were more my children than my boyfriend and practically brothers at this stage.

Like usual in these situations, I was the first to speak. "Well?" I said placing my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows. Remus was the first to look at me, followed rather reluctantly by Sirius, then Peter. Then eventually James.

"Sorry Lily" they chorused proving this wasn't the first time their lateness had happened.

"Where were you tonight?" I looked at Sirius. One good thing about all of this is I keep them in line. If I can intimidate even Sirius then I'll have no problem with the rest of them. Something for a while only Marlene and Dorcas could properly do.

"Secret passageway heading to Honeydukes…" His voice trailed off as he finished the sentence.

"Why were you headed to Honeydukes at… two forty nine? Well?!" This time I looked at Peter, he slowly came into view from behind Sirius rather red in the face and fiddling with his fingers. I never liked Peter, he's too big a fan of the boys rather than their friend and he seems like he's going to be a snake in the grass to somebody when he's older.

"It was James' idea!" I sighed, maybe he'd be a snake in the grass now too. I turn my attention to Prongs. He was still looking at me uncertain to my next move. Like he should.

"Give me the cloak," I whispered holding out my hand. Nobody moved, "Now" I said, more menacingly but still quietly as to not wake Marlene on the sofa. James, now pulling a strop in having had his cloak confiscated yet again dropped the heavy material in my outstretched hand and pursed his lips. "Don't do that again boys, it's not funny Sirius! I've been sat worried sick about you as has your girlfriend! For three hours! Midnight! I said midnight! What if you'd have got caught? What if you got hurt or worse?" I looked at them all in turn and only Remus seemed to look as though he wasn't at all sorry.

"Lillian-"

"Lily!"

"Evans, do you really believe for one second that I, Remus 'Mooney' Lupin; would allow your dearest other half, his best friend, Peter and myself to do anything that would jeopardise our wellbeing, education and our friendship with you? At that silence I believe you mean no. You now have the cloak makes it impossible for us to sneak around now until you give it back which likely means early bedtimes until next week? Calm down Lillian. It's our last year, have some fun" If there's one thing I can rely upon from Remus it's his reassuring speeches. He's been making them since I've known him too. When he does them I can't help but laugh and smile.

"And she smiles! Lillian Evans smiles! Prongs remember this day," Sirius was now piping up as he headed towards the sleeping blonde picking her up to take to bed, he stopped at the stairs and turned around to face the group. I rolled my eyes at him in frustration.

"I may not be angry anymore but I'm still annoyed at you all! You shouldn't do that, boys! Honestly I feel like a mother" I collapsed back in my chair tipping my head back against the head rest. Within a few seconds Peter was sat to the left of me and Remus was placing my Charms book on his lap enabling him to sit down. James came up behind the sofa looking down at me.

"I'm sorry" he said, I knew he meant it because of the sincerity in his voice. I smile up at him and he leans down and kisses my chin.

"Bed. All of you now," I stand up quickly careful not to hit James or the boys next to me. One by one they bid me good night; Sirius gives me a warm smile, one that would make Marlene angrier at him rather than happier.

I have a feeling that these boys are my responsibility more than the teachers despite having only been going out with James for a month and about ten days. Those stupid, stupid boys. _My_ stupid boys through and through.


	2. Gold Rush

_When I see my friends_  
 _All they say is "Hold up_  
 _And remember the time_  
 _When we were in school_  
 _Listening to grown-ups._  
 _Didn't learn a thing_

"Sirius come on! It's one day! All I'm asking!" I hear James whinge from behind me in the Library. He's been going on at me for weeks now to bond with Lily Evans, quite honestly I don't know why. It's a waste of time in my opinion because in a few weeks he'll get bored and the whole thing will be deemed a pointless venture.

"James, this isn't a serious relationship! When you're with her and I'm there I talk to her? I don't know more you're expecting of me, she does not like me at all and to be brutally honest mate, the feeling is mutual" I hate to disappoint my best friend but sometimes it's better to come out with it rather than sugar coat the cold hard truth. I do not like Evans one bit, she's stuck up, she's a member of the Slug Club which in hindsight makes her a teacher's pet and she was best friends with Severus Snape for years plus she very nearly convinced Marlene that I was bad for her and as a result I very nearly lost her. I don't like her and I am not convinced that can change.

"Sirius Black! I am asking you to bond with this girl because quite honestly you're the most important person in my life, you're my brother and Lily is my soul mate. As the two single most important humans in my life I would deeply appreciate you taking the time to bond with her alone just the two of you for the day. We go to Hogsmeade on Thursday, take her to the Three Broomsticks and bond with her! Marlene would agree with me if she were here and you know it!" Eugh this girl has turned him into a pixie.

"Fine! Just one day though James and if I don't like her after that then I'm afraid its permanent and quite frankly if she hates me still by the end of it there's something very wrong with her and I would suggest you check her for any early age head trauma" James didn't reply, he just laughed, patted my shoulder and left the Library presumably to meet Evans.

"Right have a nice day you two! I'll see you in the Great Hall at dinner!" James was sat waving off me and Evans from his little plinth feeling all high and mighty.

"Let's get this over with then eh Evans?" I sigh as we walk along the icy road to Hogsmeade. She doesn't reply but walks alongside me pushing her hands further into her too small pockets. I racked my mind for something to say to her to start a conversation but the only thing I could think to say was about the weather.

"You're hating this aren't you?" Evans was sat across from me in The Three Brooksticks she looked so amused.

"No more than you are Evans," I muttered back. _Only a few hours left._

"Why do you think I hate this? I don't hate you Sirius, I don't like you but I don't _hate_ you. Sirius you're just – you're just a lot to take in after four conversations in seven years that's all. Plus you treated Marlene awfully for the first few months of being with her" Wow. So she doesn't hate me, she just thinks I'm a lot to take in. I choose not to hear her remark about Marlene. I love Marlene and she knows it. I don't know why but after hearing she doesn't hate me it is suddenly easier to make conversation with her.

"So tell me Evans, what do you _really_ think about our James then?" she laughs at me and at that we begin a very long and very amusing conversation about James.

I asked her about how James convinced her to give him a chance as he won't tell me, obviously it was some lovey dovey thing that I wouldn't understand but would relentlessly tease him for.

"You know for months he would ask if I wanted a ride to class on his broomstick whenever he'd be headed to or from training. Well one day I was running late to class and he'd obviously got out of training early or intended to train and he asked me as I ran past so I said yes in _the_ most sarcastic tone known to man and he thought I was being serious. Before I knew it he'd pulled me on his broomstick as he flew by me and was flying up the gap in the stairs and whipping from side to side when the stair cases moved. He thought it was hilarious to take detours from Charms and I ended up making the last five minutes of class and had a date for that weekend. Not really very romantic but when you're scared for your life and you're very sure if you say no you're going to be tipped off the broomstick to fall to your death you feel its mandatory to say yes" At that I was howling with laughter. James Potter was getting the ultimate embarrassing reveal of this at dinner.

We spent the rest of the day in The Three Broomsticks drinking Butterbeer after Butterbeer, laughing and falling off our chairs until we decided the weather was getting too bad outside to put off going back any longer. We strolled back to school arm in arm against the heavy snow still laughing at the stories we had talked about and by the time we got back to school we had decided that maybe James was a best girlfriend/boyfriend match maker.

We entered the hall together after getting changed into something warm and dry agreeing to not laugh at James to his face and upon seeing James wave us over to him and the boys, we were back at square one. We sat opposite each other in hysterics as James turned to face me and exchanged a look with Remus the other side of me that coincidently Lily and I had talked about over lunch that day. At this look we were crying with laughter.

"So guys, can we say that you two are now best friends for ever and ever?" Peter asked as he looked at the both of us smiling at our states.

"I suppose you could say that, couldn't he Snuffles?" Lily said as she regained her breathing and began to drink her Pumpkin Juice. I nodded as I began to eat the Steak and Kidney Pie in front of me.

"So what did you talk about? You left loathing each other and now you love each other, must have been something special" James said leaning on his hand looking at me eyebrows raised. Lily nearly choked on her juice as did I on my pie.

"Or _someone_ special James? Wouldn't you agree Lily?" At this the night was just laughter as we recited stories from the other to Remus and Peter to James' dismay.

Later that night Lily, James, Peter, Remus, Marlene, Dorcas and I were all sat in our bedroom laughing and sharing stories about James.

"Okay guys, it's time to hit the hay. Good night boys," Remus stated standing up from the floor and lying beside Dorcas in bed, tenderly he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her dark hair. At this we all in turn said our goodnights and left for bed. Peter immediately nodded off; Marlene hugged James and lightly kissed Dorcas' hair before waiting at the door frame for me.

"Good night Sirius" Lily said as I walked past her and James. I turned to her, sat on the edge of James's bed beside her feet and hugged her close and tightly "Good night" I say "He really likes you Lil, he's not messing about I can tell" I whisper so only she can hear. At this news she hugs me back and waves me to bed. As I turn to join Marlene I glance back at the couple and I know as sure as anything in the world that James Potter was going to chase that girl until the day he died. And she was going to run slow.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


	3. Weightless

_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut_  
 _Waiting on a second hand pick me up_  
 _And I'm over, getting older_

 _If I could just find the time_  
 _Then I would never let another day go by_  
 _I'm over, getting old_

If there's one thing you can rely on from Sirius Black, it's him being late for anything that's important to you.

I've been sat in The Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a half hour and there's still no sign of Sirius anywhere.

"Mr Potter would you like anything?" I turn around to see none other than Sirius dressed in a pristine white apron like the staff here do pulling a goofy smile at me as he tries not to laugh. This however being Sirius doesn't work. He laughs anyway, throws the apron back at Florean who is also laughing and sits down opposite me. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until I came over tomorrow night then Potter?" He leans back on his chair raising his eyebrows at me.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asks referring to the triple chocolate, double strawberry sundae in front of him. I smile at him and mirror his previous action.

"Have a try." I say and watch as he tastes The Legendary Florean Special. A tradition we have had since we first came to Diagon Alley together.

"How many memories does that bring back? I'm getting another" and at that he was trying to get Florean's attention without having to stand up.

"No, hang on a minute-" I protest

"I'll get a couple!" he raises his arms further in the air

"I need to talk to you for a minute Sirius, it's really important" This is it; he's going to be okay. I know he will.

"Is it Lil?" He asks suddenly looking very concerned and leaning over the table. I nod smiling at him.

"Yeah, we've got engaged mate" I lean back on my chair smiling, waiting for him to react how he did upon hearing we were properly together in Hogwarts. He sucks air through his teeth pursing his lips. Slowly he leans back on his chair folding his arms and looking around the Parlour anywhere is seems but at me.

"And you didn't think to talk this through with me first?" He asks his voice just as serious as his name. His eyes dark.

"Padfoot, I don't-" I begin

"No James, it's alright. It's all clear now. Take him out, buy him his favourite food, he won't make a scene" He says looking me dead in the eye. Attitude rolling off his tongue. I'd love to say this is the first time he's behaved like this with me. It was not. He did this all the time every time he found out something he felt he should have had a say in.

"I thought you'd be happy for me!" I exclaim, shocked this is how he's reacting to something as happy as an engagement between his best friend and his 'sister'.

"So is that it? Any more bombshells you wanna drop before I go?" he stands up nearly taking the table flying as he does so. He looks down at me with both sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Mate at least finish your sundae?!" I say, there's nothing more I can say.

"What this?!" He holds the sundae up to my face with one hand and points at it with the other as though I wouldn't know he meant that. "This which held so many happy memories? See ya, mate" and at that he hopped over the fence and was striding down the street. Before I could say another word Florean was handing me the bill for the uneaten sundae.

"Sweetie, he'll be here! He's not going to miss our engagement party" Lily has spent the past two days trying to reassure me that Sirius will arrive tonight. My opinion however was that he wasn't going to show up for a few more days.

"You knew he'd react like that hence why you told him separately to avoid a scene. He'll be okay, he just doesn't want to share you properly with Lily that's all" Marlene shouted from the kitchen. Lily came up behind me and hugged me from behind placing a kiss of the centre of my back. I turned to face her and held her tightly cradling her in my arms. I buried my face into her hair inhaling her homely, reassuring scent.

"I love you Lily Evans" I say as I let go and begin to pull on a shirt ready for tonight. She just smiles at me and waits for me to put my arms through the sleeves and then slowly she places a cufflink in each. Then redoes my tie after I've done it perfectly fine before she leaves me to get dressed and ready herself she kisses me chastely and then she was gone.

An hour later our house was filled with our closest friends Remus and Dorcas, Peter, Marlene, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Hagrid, Albus, Kingsley and Mad Eye. The only person missing was Sirius.

"Any idea where Sirius may ever be Marls? I mean you're his fiancé?" I asked her. My baby sister just looked at me and pulled me into a hug and I knew that she didn't know where he had gone either. This wasn't the first time Sirius had gone off radar and none of us ever knew where he had gone. Ina way I was angry at him for leaving. Not only for the stress it brings me but for the stress it brings Marlene too. I didn't react like this when he announced his engagement to Marlene.

"Congratulations James" Dorcas said as the party was in full swing. I patted her on the shoulder and smiled. Remus stood at her side and he knew that my mind was elsewhere. I didn't feel like celebrating without my best friend here with us. "He just needs time to adjust. This is big news. Happy news but big news, Sirius has never been good with change. James he lived with you from the age of sixteen until he got serious with Marls. He probably feels as though you're slowly trying to get rid of him, he'll come around" Remus was the best person to talk to when times were tough, which seemed like all the time recently. The Order was always on high priority and our allies were slowly disappearing. Tonight was a night off to have fun and remind us all that life goes on despite a war. I just wanted my best friend to be here so it would remind me that although I'll soon have Lily as mine in every legal way, I'd still have my best friend here too.

"James! The door!" I hear Lily shout from somewhere in the kitchen. Remus smiles at me then walks over to Hagrid. I head to the door wondering who else we invited that was sure to turn up.

"Sirius? I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight" I couldn't even try and hide my shock. He was stood in the threshold of my home holding The Legendary Florean Special. He looked awful. He was wearing the same clothes he wore when I saw him last. His hair was a mess and he had dirt on his face and arms. Clearly he hasn't been human for a couple days. The cuts and bruises on his arms and face tell me that when he was human he was fighting.

"I'm sorry. It was a shock James, one minute I had my best friend and the next he's swanning off to get married" I couldn't help but laugh at him. This ludicrous, stupid man stood in my door way.

"I may be getting married to Lily mate, but I was married to you first. You're my best friend and you will always come a close second to Lily" At this statement Sirius smiled and entered the house handing me the sundae and running through the hall to the party, immediately as though they were connected on a whole other frequency with the ability to sense each other's presence Marlene appeared in the hall and hugged her fiancé kissing his cuts and bruises. They walked through the house hand in hand.

"Lil honey! Come to me!" I hear him loudly sing with his arm above his head ready to hug her as he finds Lily.

As I shut the door to Potter's Cottage I couldn't help but laugh at the stone cold pack of freaks I have for a family.

A beautiful red head, a man with one eye, a werewolf, a man who looks like a rat, a pompous headmaster, a rebellious blonde and her best friend the silent yet deadly, and the biggest freak believe it or not was the man I was proud to say was my bestest friend and after that night. My best man.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


	4. Growing Pains

_This is a life line_  
 _For hopes that are drowning_  
 _When trust is a sinking store_

 _If you hear me_  
 _Then this one's for you_  
 _Cos it's only a memory you're holding on to_

"Of course we're not going to have you kicked out! Why on Earth would we do that?" Sirius asked lay on his bed throwing and catching an old bludger. I couldn't help but wonder how he could even ask that.

"Because – because I'm a monster!" I nearly shouted back at him. I was the only one who was scared in this room and that didn't seem right. I was the one pacing the bedroom while James and Sirius and Peter were sat on their beds perfectly relaxed at the news I'd just told them.

"You're being dramatic. You fold your socks, Remus. Forgive me if I'm not trembling at the sight of you" James said sitting up on his bed and throwing a pair of socks at me.

"You don't care? I've just told you I'm a werewolf and you don't care at all?" This wasn't happening. In a few days they'd realise what I was and they'd have me kicked out this dorm. I'm going to have to move into the Shrieking Shack after this.

"Remus, calm down mate! You were a werewolf when we met you and you're a werewolf still. You haven't changed. You're still our friend and I don't see why that should change just because you've unveiled something about yourself" Peter had walked over to me and sat me on the bed both his hands on my shoulders. He spoke as though talking to a wounded animal.

"Remus it's quite cool, imagine being able to walk up to someone and saying 'Alright? I'm a werewolf and in about three days I'm going to rip you to pieces' James how cool would that be?!" Sirius never took anything seriously. It didn't surprise me he could talk of transforming and murdering so easily because he never thought anything was worth being taken seriously.

"It would! Is that why you disappear? I bet your mum isn't even sick is she?!" James was a bit slower with putting two and two together. I just nodded at them both.

"Does it hurt to transform or do you just – just not notice you've changed until you look down?" Peter asks. I shake my head.

"No it's the most painful thing ever. And because I'm on my own I scratch and bite myself while I'm a werewolf and I pull out my fur so when I transform back I'm all bruised and scratched. It's the worst thing I can imagine happening to somebody" I put my head in my hands and stare at the floor. For a while nobody speaks.

"Werewolf's are only affected by human presence aren't they?" James asks after a few minutes. I nod still not looking up at him. "So if we were to say… learn how to change into animals like McGonagall can? Then we can go with you can we can have an animal party every month? Would we be able to do that do you reckon?" I look up at him, for the first time since coming to Hogwarts I actually feel some hope for my condition.

"It would mean a lot of practise and a lot of research…" I say mainly for Sirius' benefit as even at thirteen he's not done one piece of homework yet. He merely shrugs.

"I think turning into an animal is worth going to the Library don't you Pete?" Sirius looks at Peter who nods enthusiastically back.

"I love you guys" is all I can say before they all jump on me forcing me back down on the bed.

"So _that's_ why they call you Mooney?! Because of the full – Oh…." Lily says one night. She and James have been together for five or six months now and they don't seem to be splitting up anytime soon so we spoke about it and decided that it's best for Lily to know why we all disappear for a night every month. I'd sat her in the common room late one night before the boys would be back from detention. It was empty so I took advantage.

"Yeah, look Lily you can't tell anybody! If people find out I'm a monster-"

"Remus you're _not_ a monster! You're a boy who had something unfortunate happen to them at a young age. As far as I can see you're still Remus but now you're interesting" she smiled sweetly at me making me laugh.

"So _now_ I'm interesting?! Was I so boring before? Was I so boring that this friendship of seven years was nearly at its end?" I tease her as we sit and laugh about my condition.

"You boys… as much as you're all as bad as the next you really do have each other's backs in times of need don't you? I can't believe they learnt how to transform into animals just so you wouldn't be alone when you transform! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard Mooney!"

"Ah so you've told her then eh?" Sirius says as he enters the common room shortly followed by a soggy James and Peter.

"What happened to you?!" I ask holding back laughter at the sight of James sodden. His glasses askew and his hair sticking to his face. He did not look happy.

"Padfoot thought it was funny to push me in the black lake" James muttered as he headed to the bathroom. We all sat laughing for so long he had returned before we could stop.

"I must say boys, your friendship is so sweet. You're like a little family. And you! James! If I'd have known you were sweet enough to come up with ideas like animagous just so your friend wasn't alone I'd have agreed to go out with you years ago!" Lily exclaimed as she rested on James shoulder, poking his cheek as she spoke. Sirius was sat leant up against the arm chair by Peter's feet laughing at the pair while Peter had fallen asleep.

"I'm so lucky to have you guys, nobody else would have reacted how you did about any of this and yet you all find it fascinating rather than scary," I say. Lily turns to look at me, rolls off the sofa and crawls to my knees. Propping her elbows on my knees she rests her head on her hands.

"We're all lucky to have a friend who is the exact opposite of what he transforms into. Never think yourself a monster ever again. You're not a monster, you're a very gracious, tolerant, level headed, brave person. Monsters aren't any of those things" She sits up and hugs me followed by James and Sirius.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


	5. Young and Beautiful

_Will you still love me_  
 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
 _I know you will, I know you will_  
 _I know that you will_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Marlene and I are sat in the common room alone trying to make the most of our time together. It typical that when things were getting steamy and interesting that someone should walk in. It went from typical to surprising when it was James and Lily laughing. It got even more surprising when James kissed her.

"Seriously?! You're properly together?" Marls asks James and Lily rolling off the sofa and walking towards them. I follow trying to button my shirt up at the same time. They nod startled and I see them entwine their fingers together smiling at me. _I know what I have to do._

"Excuse me for just one second" I bolt off before James stands a chance of catching me, he'll have figured out what it is I'm going to do now. And he won't reach me in time to stop me now either.

I race down the corridors, stairs and classrooms of Hogwarts; sprinting to the Great Hall where dinner is currently taking place. Meaning the whole school except James, Lily, Marls and I are all sat eating.

"IT'S HAPPENED! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!" I scream through the corridors awakening the paintings and ghosts.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET BACK HERE NOW"

"NO SIRIUS KEEP RUNNING"

"MARLS DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM?!"

"IT HAS HAPPENED HOGWARTS" I shout as I enter the hall. The room goes silent and I run down the centre aisle. Slytherin to my left and Gryffindor to my right. The teachers look ready to kill me. The phrase 'Go big or go home' comes to mind and I know what to do. I quickly push through the two Slytherin second years sat on the bench and leap onto the Slytherin table kicking food around as I go.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My fellow scholars, teachers, friends and family. I have a small announcement-"

"SIRIUS SHUT UP!" I hear James before I see him. I give him and Lily a wicked smile and carry on. Marlene jumps up onto the table further down and runs up to join me. I wrap an arm around her waist holding her close as she laughs.

"I am pleased to announce that on this beautiful summer evening James Potter and Lily Evans, your Head Boy and Head Girl. Protectors of the students sat here in this very hall, have finally tied the knot so to speak and they are now a fully-fledged couple!" The room goes silent and then suddenly shocking even me the Gryffindor table erupts into cheers Remus and Peter jumping on the table cheering the loudest and encouraging the first years to celebrate the cheering was soon followed by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

To disgrace Slytherin for not joining in this soon to be historical moment I run up their table kicking food and plates as I go until I'm at the end closest to the teachers. Leaping of the table I sprint to Dumbledore who is standing up ready to high five me. He cheers too and winks at Lily who is as red as the beetroot on the Slytherin's robes. I look down the hall to see James shaking his head at me but luckily laughing and holding Lily's hand as she hides her face in her robes and James shoulder. Marlene is still stood on the Slytherin table shooting fireworks from her wand high into the air and I notice Severus is standing to leave the room.

Later that night the gang are sat in our bedroom talking about the dinner that I singlehandedly turned into the dinner of the century at Hogwarts.

"Sirius you have absolutely no shame" Lily says smacking me over the head with her slipper. I take the not so light blow while James applauds his girlfriend's moves. Marlene leans over to kiss the wounded area wrapping her arms around my shoulder and kneeling behind me to observe the room.

"Seriously though mate, if we ever got engaged how are you going to top that announcement?" James asks leaning up the post of his bed smiling at me.

"I shall think of something, you shall not be disappointed though" I wink at the pair.

"Sirius you have done us proud today. You've out done yourself, and no punishments were enforced either!" Remus says as himself, James and Peter all applaud me. I stand up seizing the moment and bow to my fans. Dorcas throws one of her books at me – clearly not amused by my actions.

"Yes but you'll be sad to know Sirius that because of your little stunt, we're no longer naming our child 'Sirius VI'" Lily says as she rolls over on James lap.

"You were going to name your son after me?" I ask, unsure whether they're joking or not. Lily laughs and mouths a very clear no at me whilst Marlene hits me across the head – most likely due to my own stupidity – causing James to start laughing again and Lupin joins in this time. Peter however comes and sits next to me and whispers rather loudly.

"If I ever get a girlfriend you won't do that for me will you?" This question causes screams of laughter for a solid hour it feels like before anybody can even make out words.

"Right boys, as much as I'd love to sit here and get yet another stomach ache from laughter. We have school tomorrow and I want to pass my N.E.W.T's so good night Remus, good night Peter, good night Sirius, good night you," Dorcas says standing, followed by Lily and Marlene who each come round the circle of beds tucking us all in, in the mock mother way they do and kisses each of our foreheads in turn apart. Except when Lily gets to James she kisses him for several minutes before I throw a slipper at her head.

"Ouch Sirius! Marls you coming?" Lily exclaims looking over towards my bed.

"Yeah I'm coming now," the blonde says as she jumps off the bed and follows Lily out the door.

"What no kiss goodnight for me?!" I mutter. Marlene turns around blowing a kiss to me and leaves.

"I think the question now Sirius old chap… is what's going on with you and Miss McKinnon?" Remus asks from somewhere in the dark. _Oh shit!_

"Nothing… I was only joking" to which I get no reply. Silence fills the room and I begin to feel unusually tired.

"I'm going to marry that girl one day" James whispers to the room. Remus grumbles encouragement sleepily while Peter lets out a snore.

"I'll get ready with that announcement then mate" And with that we settle for the night.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


End file.
